Strangers Like Me
by HobbitofRavenclaw
Summary: Song Fic Strangers Like Me from Tarzan set to a newly headcased Glitch trying to find his way in the new O.Z. Written for Glitch


**"Strangers Like Me"**

* * *

_Whatever you do, I'll do it too _

_Show me everything and tell me how _

_It all means something _

_And yet nothing to me _

The small child touched his nose and watched as the headcase repeated the movement. Next he tapped the crown of his head, laughing delightedly when the lanky man brushed his hands in his wild curls. The laugh seemed to startle the zippered man, but his returning smile was friendly.

_I can see there's so much to learn _

_It's all so close and yet so far_

_I see myself as people see me_

"Ojo? Whos you friend dear?" A woman who resembled the boy walked up to the pair.  
Ojo pointed at the confused newcomer. "He says his names Glitch Mama."

Glitch smiled and waved, his tattered sleeves sliding up his hand.

"Oh dear. The poor thing." Mother tutted, lifting Ojo up and carrying him away. Ojo watched his new friend. Though he looked more confused than before, he continued to wave.

Glitch wandered back out of town and sat by a tree. He lifted one hand to the zipper across his crown. Had it always been there? Or was there a time when there was something else there? He felt sure there had been. Something important. Something he wanted back .

"Oh!" Glitch sat up, startled as the memory settled back in. But it flitted away just as quick. "Synapse misfire." He smiled at the tree before him. "The memories come back to visit, but then they leave again." He chuckled. He looked down as his stomach rummbled loudly. Boy was he hungry. If he could find somplace where there was food maybe he could get something and not be so hungry any more. Or not for a while anyway. Because eventually he always got hungry again. Never mind later, he had to worry about now.

"Oh a town!" Glitch smiled and headed toward the small settlement, not realizing he had just left it. The world was big and everywhere held something, he was sure.

_Oh, I just know there's something bigger out there_

_I wanna know, can you show me _

_I wanna know about these strangers like me _

_Tell me more, please show me _

_Something's familiar about these strangers like me_

"And stay out" The angry men threw another stone. Glitch doged but headed deeper into the woods.

"Convict?" He asked the tree. "Am I a convict? What did I do?"  
The tree did not answer. Glitch sighed and rubbed his stomach.

"Hello?" A timid voice called. Glitch peeked around the tree. A tall girl stood there. A woman . A pretty one. She smiled and Glitch ducked back behind the tree.

"I saw you sir, you don't have to hide from me."

"I'm keeping you safe. I'm quite dangerous you know. " Glitch answered.

"I don't think so" The woman answered. Glitch watched her from the other side of the tree. She had a long shawl over her head, so he couldnt see her face. She bent and set a basket on the ground. "Im leaving now, so I dont bother you anymore. But I thought you would be hungry."

She left quickly, before Glitch could remeber to come out from behind the tree. Finnally he crept out and took the basket, holding it a long moment and gazing at the point where the girl had vanished. He whispered a soft "Thank you " before retreating back to his tree.

"Are you here sir?" The same soft voice called the next day.

"My name isnt Sir. Its Glitch" He pointed at the tree she had stood by yesterday. Her basket was hanging on the lowest branch. "Thank you for...for" He sighed. "I dont remember what you did, but it was very kind. Thank you."

" Youre Welcome Glitch." The voice laughed. Glitch peaked out from behind his tree.

She took a step nearer, but he hid again.

"Dont wanna hurt you!" He cried and she stopped.

"I I brought you something to eat." She smiled, setting a fresh basket on the ground. "I dont think you would hurt me Glitch. You seem nice."

"Im a convict" Glitch cringed. "Im a bad man."

"Maybe it was a frame up." She suggested gently.

Glitch peeked around the tree and gave a weak smile.

"Will you come out?"

Glitch shook his head and ducked behind the tree again.

The woman sighed and left again.

On the third day Glitch stood in the clearing and waited her with the basket in hs hand and a big grin on his face.

"I remember you." He said proudly when she arived

"You do?" The woman asked hopefully. Glitch nodded proudly. "Your the friend who brings me food."

"Oh-h, yes yes that is me" She smiled, setting the basket down and turning to leave.

"Wait don't go!" Glitch cried impulsivly, taking her hand. "Stay. Please please . I like having you around."

The lady smiled and nodded her head. "I like being with you too."

_Every gesture, every move that she makes_

_Makes me feel like never before _

_Why do I have _

_This growing need to be beside her_

_Ooo, these emotions I never knew_

Glitch smiled at his friend as she finnished her bread and jam.

"How long have we known each other now?"

"Oh gee weve known each other-"

"5 months." Glitch smiled proudly "I remember now. Ive collected rocks for all the days I see you. And you come everyday."

"Yes. 5 months." She nodded.

"And Ive been thinking."

"Yes"

"Its a big world. Full of places and things. And people. And one of those things is my brain. And one of those people is the queen."  
Oh?" The lady asked looking suddenly confused.  
"Yes see. Ive been remembering things and I remember I used to work for her. And before that we were friends. And Ive got to find her- and my brain too." Glitch said, standing up. "And DG too."

"Glitch" the woman said sympathetically. "Princess Dg is dead."

Glitch shook his head. "Shes in Kansas. And I have to bring her back."

_Some other world far beyond this place _

_Beyond the trees, above the clouds _

_I see before me a new horizon_

_I wanna know, can you show me _

_I wanna know about these strangers like me _

_Tell me more, please show me_

_Something's familiar about these strangers like me_

Glitch dusted his coat off as best he could. A small noise behind him told him his friend had come.

"Oh good youre here. " He smiled, striding energetically toward her. "I have something important to ask you."

"I do too Glitch" She said in a sniffly voice.

"Have I made you cry?" Glitch asked, peering at her closely. " Did I hurt you somehow?"

"No no you did nothing wrong." She said forcing a smile. "Glitch. Do you know who I am?"

Glitch smiled proudly. "Yes of course!"

She looked hopeful and took his hands in hers.

"Youre my friend." Glitch smiled and her hand. "Thats why I want you to come with me."

_Come with me now to see my world _

_Where there's beauty beyond your dreams_

_ Can you feel the things _

_I feel Right now, with you _

_Take my hand _

_There's a world I need to know_

"Thats why I want you to come with me."

"Oh." She sighed and pulled her hands away "I cant Glitch. I wouldnt be able to bring the baskets. "

"I dont care about the baskets. I care about you!" Glitch replied desperately trying to keep her close.

She shook her head and walked away. " Sorry glitch I cant stay with you. You dont even know me!"

"But I do know-" Glitch sighed long after she walked away.

_I wanna know, can you show me_

_I wanna know about these strangers like me _

_Tell me more, please show me _

_Something's familiar about these strangers like me_

Glitch set the paper down by her door and stole out of the small town before day break.  
No use staying where he wasnt wanted. Especially when he had a mission. He had to find his brain or the queen.

He was miles away at sunrise when she opened her door and read the note:

**My Darling Leona.**

**It is my duty as top Advisor to seek out her royal Majesty the queen. Rest assured that once she is returned to her throne I shall return to you, as promised, the loving husband you always wanted.**  
**Glitch**.

Leona pressed the letter to her heart. "He did remember me" She sighed

_...I wanna know_


End file.
